


Davekat fluff- Anniversary date! :)

by Junko_Juice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fandom, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Wholesome, davekat - Freeform, davekat fluff, homestuck ships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junko_Juice/pseuds/Junko_Juice
Summary: Davekat is one of my biggest ships! Also happy belated Birthday to one of my relatives who I am gifting this to! :) (Also Nepeta is in this because she is best girl)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Davekat fluff- Anniversary date! :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tousled_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/gifts).



"Uh, Karkat, where are we?" Dave asked, concerned. Karkat just smirked and looked back to where Dave was sitting, looking pretty in a blindfold in the back of his car.  
"You'll have to wait and see..." Karkat giggled and continued driving. It was their 2 year dating anniversary, and Karkat was taking Dave somewhere special as a surprise. Sure, he could have found a better way than telling Dave to put a blindfold on and get in his car, but what does he expect? A limo?  
"How far away are we? Your car smells like expired McDonald's and the seat has sticky stuff on it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"  
"Almost there, just quit asking." Karkat responded. After about 10 minutes of rap battles, the car slowed down and turned into a parking lot.  
"Alright, we're here!" Karkat yelled excitedly, hoping that his boyfriend would like it. Dave slowly took off the blindfold and instantly pulled Karkat into a tight hug.  
"A JUICE BAR! YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL!" Dave shouted in surprise. When Karkat finally pulled away from the hug, Dave kissed his cheek, and they held hands right up until they got to the building. The first thing they noticed was the cheerful, cute cat working the stand.  
"Nya~ What can I get you tw- DAVE AND KARKITTY! AWW! THIS ONE'S ON THE HOUSE, GET WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Nepeta said, happily dancing around.  
"Oh, Nepeta, you work here... Why?" Karkat asked unenthusiastically.  
"Oh, I needed more money so that I could pay back Equius for breaking his window..." She replied looking at the ground.  
"Okay, I'll have a large apple juice." Dave ordered. Karkat decided to try some faygo that Gamzee was rambling on about. They sat down, and patiently waited for their drinks. Well, not really. After a few minutes of no juice, Karkat walked up to the counter holding Dave's hand tightly and started yelling,  
"Where's the juice! I have a thirsty boyfriend here and HE NEEDS HIS JUICE!" He boomed at one of the workers. She hid behind the counter while Dave tried to calm him down while telling him how embarrassing it was, and that he could wait. He finally convinced Karkat to sit back down, and when they got their drinks, they were giant.  
"Wait, I thought when I ordered large like a 24 oz! This is like 2 gallons!" Dave yelled, but the juice-maker was already gone.  
"Well, looks like we have two giant bottles of apple juice and faygo, what do you want to do now?" Karkat asked.  
"I heard they are playing the new Sonic movie at the drive in theater." Dave suggested. They waved good-bye to Nepeta and were off to see sonic. It was already about ten minutes through when they got there, but it was fine.  
"Hey, I've heard really good things about faygo from Gamzee, can I try a sip?" Dave asked. Karkat thought for a minute and said,  
"Okay, but only if I can have a sip of that apple juice that you humans go crazy over." They crossed their arms and held their drinks up to each others mouths and took a sip while holding hands with their other free hand. Karkat looked disgusted, but still drank it out of courtesy. Dave was enjoying the movie, but Karkat just kept complaining about shitty human movies until he fell asleep on Dave's shoulder for the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you liked this, Emo! Also, to anyone else reading, don't share drinks like Karkat and Dave did cause covid >:(


End file.
